1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating assembly for a computer housing, and in particular to a heat-dissipating structure for a server housing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditionally, an industrial computer (such as a disk array system or a server system) has a housing in which a mother board, a power-supplying module or other electronic devices are provided. Further, an array of hard disks is received in the housing to provide a large amount of space for storing data.
In operation, the temperature of the above-mentioned system becomes so high that a heat-dissipating fan is often mounted on the housing in order to maintain a stable operation. The interior of the housing is provided with a partitioning plate on which the heat-dissipating fan is fixed. With the compulsive airflow caused by the fan, the heat generated inside the housing can be taken away. Further, one side of the housing is mounted with another fan. These fans generate compulsive airflow in the housing to improve the heat-dissipating efficiency inside the housing.
However, since the space inside the housing is limited, mounting a fan in the housing may reduce the space available for mounting hard disks in the housing. Thus, it is an important issue to improve the heat-dissipating efficiency without affecting the arrangement of electronic devices in the housing.
In view of the above, the present inventor proposes a novel heat-dissipating assembly based on his expert experience and delicate researches.